


Commencement: The Risk of Rain

by rhiner



Category: Risk of Rain (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Flashbacks, Gen, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiner/pseuds/rhiner
Summary: The UES 'Contact Light' was last seen near a planet named Petrichor V.A distress beacon detailing everything that happened on the planet reaches a tired veteran.The UES 'Safe Travels' crew sets out on an unsanctioned mission to find the Contact Light, on a "rescue mission".You dream of glass and dirt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Commencement: The Risk of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> okay. listen.  
> half of the survivors dont even have lore yet, and the game is still in development.  
> but the lore that we do have is good enough that i can take it and severely misinterpret it into my own canon.  
> i also havent read much of the following:  
> all of the item lore cards  
> all of the stage lore cards 
> 
> so thisll go great.

Glass and dirt.  
That's the only thing that the veteran could see out of his window. The window itself, and the dirt outside.  
But he didn't see what was in front of him. He saw what could be out there. A crashed ship on a planet, somewhere in the system needed rescue.  
The speaker in the log haunted his thoughts.

_"We weren't ready. **It** came through that t-thing and slaughtered everyone. I-I'm the only one left... it's so cold here..." _

The job wouldn't be easy. He's older now, he can't just get on-planet and gun everything down. But he knows people who can.

 _"...wurms started tearing through the hull. Those who didn't get killed by **it** or the wurms got sucked through the rips in the hull, l-limbs getting torn and... god..."  
  
  
_The veteran shakes his head. He needs to get that damned transmission out of his mind. The veteran moves to his desk, picking up his phone and dialing a number.  
The phone rang, waiting for the recipient to pick up.  
  
_"Captain? Been a while."_  
The young voice came through the phone, somewhat altered by the phone itself. The Commando is a good kid, and good in a gunfight.  
"Quite." The Captain felt rather self-conscious. Not only does he feel older, but he also sounds older. "I need a favor. A rescue mission. Pays good, seems like."  
  
_"Sir, I have to say, as long as I'm out there getting people home, the pay isn't a thing I worry about. We getting the Safe Travels back together?"_  
"Damn right we are. Bring the dog."  
_"Got it. I'll be there at dawn."_  
  
The Captain makes a noise of acknowledgment and hangs up. His prosthetic fingers move to the next contact on his list, calling.  
  
_"Captain."_ The response is quick.  
"Mercenary."  
_"You have a reason for calling."_ It's posed more as a statement, rather than a question. The Mercenary has always been straight to the point.  
"Rescue mission. Got Commando in on it. Seems to pay well. If you're in, bring one of your hunter friends."  
_"Mh."  
  
_The Mercenary hangs up before the Captain can, and his fingers move down the list once more, calling the next in line.  
  
The call is accepted immediately, but no voice comes through. Only the sound of blowtorches, and machinery.  
"Engie!"  
Something metal is dropped, and a loud swear echos throughout the room.  
_"What the hell do you want?!"_  
"Got a job! Commando and Merc are on it!"  
_"Okay! Just don't yell like that again! Christ... phone, hang up!"_  
  
Transferring the phone to his right hand, he starts calling the group he nicknamed "the oddballs".  
  
_"Captain, I hope that this is something good, for your sake."_ The Artificer sounds really annoyed. She didn't _intend_ to get caught up in the Captain's business, but here she is.  
"Oh, I assure you, Ms. House Beyond, this is something good. Rescue mission, got Commando, Merc and Engie in on it."  
_"No-"_  
"Ah, remember? You owe me."  
The Artificer groans.  
_"Fine. At least I can converse with the Engineer."_  
The cold woman hangs up.  
  
Next contact.  
  
An old man's voice comes through.  
_"'Fraid I can't help out this time, with whateva' you got goin' on."_  
"Damn. Too old, Loader?"  
_"It's a shame, but yeh. Retirement's been nice to me, though."_  
The Captain is quiet. The Loader and he go way back, and he hadn't expected that the Loader would succumb old age so quickly. It is what it is though, but the Loader's experience in combat was invaluable.  
  
_"I can tell that yer thinkin' there. Tell ya what, my daughter's been working wit' my old gear. I can ask her if she wants ta go. She's been ravin' on and on about adventure."_  
"Really? That'd be great. If she wants to come, tell her where the usual meeting point is."  
_"Gotcha, buddy."_  
"...Take care of yourself, Loader."  
  
The Captain hung up somberly. The Loader would be missed, not only by the Captain, but by the crew of the Safe Travels. Setting his phone down, he leaves the room, going to the kitchen. Opening one of his numerous fridges, he grabs a bottle of alcohol and pops the cap off with his prosthetic arm. Moving back to his office, he turns to a board on the wall, filled with pictures of past adventures. Each of them has a story, but one has no story associated with it.  
  
The picture has the Captain and the Loader, side by side, smiling at the camera. The Loader has his large, toothy grin, while the Captain has a small smile barely noticeable.  
The Captain raises his bottle in a toast to himself.  
"To you, you weirdo. Live well."  
The Captain raises the bottle to his chapped lips, and drinks deep.


End file.
